


Tender Loving Care

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Neville does something on impulse, but isn’t sure how Hannah will react.





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Set not too long after they got married.

Neville hears Hannah come in, and turns around, thinking he really should apologise. The potted flutterby bush he Levitated home with him has taken over their dining table. He’s tried moving it, but anywhere else and it’s too near the candles. It looked smaller in the greenhouse, and it’s because of the overenthusiastic pruning of a hormonal student that it’s ailing.

It’s not the first plant he’s brought home to their cottage on Hogwarts grounds, but it may be the largest. Now, Hannah’s never reacted like his grandmother would to Neville ‘bringing what kept should be outdoors in’. In fact, the first time he was invited to her family home, she gave him a tour of the indoor plants, mainly herbs with healing properties. That gesture, and the way he’d felt when he got a glimpse of her bedroom had convinced him this was it. Still, he doesn’t think she bargained for a husband that brought his work home with him, and he didn’t forewarn her about all this, because it was an impulse decision, so there was no time to Owl her, even.

But Hannah takes off her cloak, glances at the table and says, “So, this is the flutterby you were worried about, love.”

She’s so matter of fact, so very much his Hannah, that he feels his shoulders loosen.

“Er, yeah. Thought I’d try a more intensive regime and see how it responds. But I didn’t reckon on how much room it’d take up.” He gestures contritely at the table.

“Never mind that, we can make pizza and eat in the living room.” Hannah gives Neville one of those smiles she has that warm him right up. “I’ll take any excuse to eat pizza, especially with a bit of extra cheese, and we’ll come up with something else tomorrow. Besides, I know you, you hate losing a plant. You’ve been worrying over this one for days. Give it your best TLC and I’m sure it’ll thrive.”

Neville’s hands are grubby from handling the bush, so he knows better than to take his wife in his arms, but he can walk up to her and kiss her on the forehead easily enough. He starts to believe that he might yet get the flutterby on the mend here.  


**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt ‘Any, any/any, forehead kiss’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**.


End file.
